


it was a dark and horny night

by thilia



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Crack, Crack Pairing, Drunkenness, Halloween, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Grimmy's annual Halloween party, and everyone's invited for a night of fun, booze, sex, and more (or less) creative costumes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know... This is entirely Mcpofife's fault cause she basically prompted and brainstormed the whole thing, and... yeah. It was also supposed to be a long oneshot, but now it'll have two or three parts cause I'm too tired to finish this tonight but I wanted to post the first part on Halloween and... yeah. It's kind of cracky, I guess?

“The Wanted.”

“What?”

“We could dress up as The Wanted; it’s the next idea on my list.”

Louis sighed heavily, giving Harry an exasperated look. “I’m not dressing up as one of _them_. Besides – it’s not like they have a specific look or anything. How would you even go about it?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “It was only a suggestion. Just thought it would be scary,” he muttered, pouting a little. After a moment, he grinned. “Oh, I know! I’ll go as Batman and you’ll go as Robin. I mean, they’re cool costumes, it’s a cute couple thing _and_ your arse would look spectacular in Robin’s tight green shorts.”

Harry’s eyes glazed over and he licked his lips as he pictured it, visibly intrigued by the idea. 

Louis raised an eyebrow amusedly, but then shook his head. “If we’re doing that, it would obviously be the other way around. I thought we’d established that I’m Batman and you’re Robin.”

Harry looked offended. “I’m so not Robin! I’m taller, I’m bigger; I’m totally Batman. I would look ridiculous in that outfit whereas you would look simply delicious.”

Louis rubbed his face. “Harry, I’m not doing this.”

He was quite determined – at least until Harry gave him that irresistible pout of his that always brought Louis to his knees; sometimes even literally.

He sighed and looked at Harry pleadingly for a second or two because he _really_ didn’t want to prance around in what basically came down to shiny green underwear with a cape in front of Nick Grimshaw and a bunch of other people – but eventually, he gave in. “All right, all right, I’ll go as Robin.”

Harry beamed. “Really?”

“Yes,” Louis drawled. “I hope you appreciate it. This is quite a sacrifice I’m making here.”

Harry studied him thoughtfully. “You know what? It’s fine. I’ll go as Robin – don’t worry about it.”

“What?” Louis looked up. “But I just said I'm going to be Robin.”

Harry shook his head. “No, but I want to. I’ll go as Robin.”

Louis rubbed his face and raised a brow at him. “Have you quite made up your mind?”

“Yes. I’ve decided; I’m Robin.” Harry grinned. “Because it’s obvious that you don’t really want to be Robin, so I’ll be him. It’s all right. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable all night. Besides – it means I’ll get to show off my rather impressive bulge.”

At that, Louis narrowed his eyes. “Oh no. No, you’re not doing that. I’d rather have people ogling my butt all night than that – you’re not parading your package in front of Grimmy in those tight pants. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

Harry grinned. “I’m so going as Robin.”

“Harryyy,” Louis sighed, frowning. “I know you don’t want to be Robin either; you’re just doing this to make me jealous – and besides, you do have a point about you being bigger and buffer, and it would make more sense for you to be Batman, as much as I hate to admit it. So, can we settle this once and for all and say that you’re Batman and I’m Robin?”

Harry smiled. “Okay, fine.”

“Good.” Louis nodded, then couldn’t help smirking a bit. “I mean, at least I know I’ll always be Batman in the bedroom.”

Harry gasped. “You did not just say that!”

Louis smirked, waggling his eyebrows challengingly. “I think I did. What are you going to do about it?”

Harry narrowed his eyes and pounced. A half-hearted wrestling match broke out, followed by some groping and making out, and in the end, they still hadn’t settled the argument about who was going to dress up as who. 

But unsurprisingly, Halloween costumes were soon the last thing on their minds…

\+ + + + +

At the BBC Radio 1 studio, a similar conversation was going on at almost the exact same time – minus the pouncing.

“So you’re definitely coming then,” Nick asked as he washed his hands, raising a brow inquisitively at Greg, whom he’d just run into in the bathroom.

Greg took the sink beside him. “I am, sure. I thought I’d RSVP’ed ages ago.”

“You did; just making sure you haven’t made any other plans. For your own sake, you know. You would regret it cause this party? Best one you’ll ever go to.” Nick grinned, ignoring the doubtful look on the other man’s face. 

“What are you going to wear then?” Nick wanted to know then, splashing some water at Greg, just because he could.

Greg retaliated by smacking him with his towel. He smirked and stepped away before Nick could come up with a plan for revenge. “Haven’t really thought about it yet. Why? Any ideas you’d like to share? You’ve got that look on your face; should I be scared?”

Nick gave him a slightly manic smirk, then shook his head. “Nah, no reason to be scared. I was thinking of going as Batman but obviously I’d need a Robin to go with me in order to give my outfit the full effect.”

Greg nodded; he could see that. “And that made you think of me?”

Nick smirked.”Well, you have a great arse and legs, so yes. Basically. I think you’d look great. Besides – aren’t I always looking for new ways to humiliate you?”

Greg looked amused. “And how exactly would this be humiliating? I’ll have you know that Robin is a very cool character, and Batman would be nothing without him.”

“If you say so,” Nick snorted, giving him a huge grin. “But that’s great – if you’ve got no objections, then that’s settled. I’m Batman, you’re Robin, and that’s that.”

Greg nodded. “It is.”

“Right.”

They looked at each other for a moment before Greg said, “I can’t believe we’re discussing Halloween costumes in the loo, of all places.”

Nick laughed and gave him a saucy wink. “What else would you like to be discussing in the bathroom, Gregory?” 

He waggled his brows, laughing out loud when Greg made a hasty exit.

\+ + + + +

The party took place a week later.

Nick’s flat slowly started filling as people began to arrive, some sober, some already more than a little drunk. Nick didn’t care. By the end of the night, they would all be pissed anyway. It was all good. He wandered around his flat, having given up on opening the door himself ages ago – whoever was closest to it could do it, or maybe the door was just open for anyone who wanted to come in. He didn’t know, didn’t care. And if some strangers ended up partying with them, he really couldn't care less – as long as they had a good time.

“Nicholas Grimshaw.”

Nick stopped when he heard his name and whirled around, snorting when he saw Greg standing in the centre of the room, wearing a spectacularly tight Robin costume. And he didn’t look half-bad!

He did look kind of pissed, though. Oops.

Nick couldn’t suppress a smirk as he leaned back to take in his friend’s appearance – while half the room did the same thing. Greg really did have nice legs. Mmh.

“Yes?” he asked finally, when his eyes had travelled all the way down and back up Greg’s body, and he finally met his eyes again. 

“I can’t believe you would do this to me,” Greg sighed, fake hurt in his voice. “I thought we had a thing here, and you just go and blatantly disregard our plans. I thought we were friends!”

Nick merely smiled, sipping his colourful little cocktail and stirring the bright purple liquid with his tiny umbrella. “I don’t know what you’re getting so upset over – you look lovely!”

Greg tugged the mask off his face and folded his arms. “I wasn’t supposed to look _lovely_ ; I was supposed to look bad-ass, next to my partner, Batman, who apparently didn’t feel like showing up tonight!”

Nick suppressed a grin. “Yeah. Sorry. Didn’t particularly feel like a superhero tonight.”

“And you couldn’t have told me that in advance?” Greg groaned.

Nick shrugged. “I’m sorry! It was a spur-of-the-moment thing; I literally decided not to wear my Batman costume an hour before this all started, so I’m _sorry_ if calling you wasn’t my first priority at that moment. I’ve got a party to throw here.”

Greg rubbed his face. “Okay. Fine. I can see that. Doesn’t mean I’ll forgive you, though. And who the bloody hell are you supposed to be anyway?”

He looked Nick up and down, taking in the boots, slightly ripped jeans, plaid shirt, and finally the dark quiff with the blond streak, glasses and scruff. 

“You look like you just got out of bed,” Greg said in conclusion.

Nick smirked. “Well, thank you. Then my plan worked.”

Greg looked at him in disbelief. “I can’t believe you chose this hobo look over Batman. What were you thinking?”

“I wanted to see what I’d look like with a blond streak, okay?” Nick sighed, exasperated. “Now don’t make a big fuss out of this and go have fun. Booze is over there, snacks are everywhere, and if I find a cute Batman, I’ll send him your way. Ta!”

With those words, he continued his round through the room, snickering when he spotted Greg a few minutes later, bright green and red and yellow in the otherwise rather dark-clothed crowd. 

Since he was near the door when the bell rang for the ten thousandth time at that moment, he opened it, and came face-to-face with a very familiar face.

“Harryyy, you came!”

Harry grinned. “Of course I came. How are you doing?”

“I’m very well, thank you. You’ve got to taste these cocktails, darling, they’re incredible. So you’re...” Before Nick could tell Harry how amazing he looked, they were joined by someone else.

“Batman? I thought you were going to be Robin!” Louis’s voice said from behind them. He stopped next to Harry and looked him up and down. “Though I can’t say I disapprove.”

He wiggled his brows, inspecting Harry’s outfit from all angles. Then he leaned in to peck Harry’s lips lightly. “Hi babe.”

Harry stared at Louis for a moment, then started laughing. "I can't believe you're Batman too! I thought _you_ were going to be Robin!"

Louis laughed. "I honestly didn't remember what we'd ended up deciding, so I thought I'd go with this… but that's fine. At least our costumes aren't exactly the same, and we both look hot, if I may say so."

"You may," Harry said with a grin. "And honestly, you look delicious, so…"

"I do, huh?" Louis asked in a low voice, leaning in to kiss Harry's cheek and jaw. 

Meanwhile, Nick stood, watching and rolling his eyes when the kiss seemed to go on and on and on. He had a feeling Louis was doing this on purpose. "Well, there's an orphaned Robin running around in there somewhere, so you can… whatever." He waved a hand, then sighed heavily when they still didn't stop kissing, and cleared his throat. “Um, hello? Isn’t anyone going to guess who I am?”

“Oh, right. Sorry, Grimmy,” Harry said, a lazy smirk on his lips from Louis’ kisses. 

The latter straightened up. “Seeing as I have no interest in this conversation, I shall fetch us some drinks, lads. See you.”

He pushed past Nick on his way to the bar, while Nick finally tugged Harry inside all the way and closed the door behind them. “All right, so?”

He posed, trying to make an appropriate facial expression – and failing miserably. Harry studied him for a long moment, then shrugged. “I dunno… Sweeney Todd?”

Nick gasped in shock. “Whaat? How can you even say something so horrible to me? I’m deeply wounded.”

Harry looked taken aback, and then he blinked. “Oh! But – Johnny Depp. I mean the Johnny Depp version of Sweeney Todd, of course – he was hot! I didn’t mean it in a bad way, Grimmy, honestly. It was a compliment."

He bit his lip and paused. “So I take it you’re not Sweeney Todd then.”

“No. Of course not,” Nick sighed. "Have you ever seen Sweeney Todd in a plaid shirt?"

Harry looked at him again, frowning as he tried really hard to figure out what – or who, rather – Nick was dressed as. Before he could say anything else, however, Louis rejoined them, and handed them their glasses. 

“I say you're the Bride of Frankenstein. Love the scruff – it’s a nice touch.”

Louis grinned and Nick sighed heavily. "I give up," he muttered, and was about to leave the couple to their own device when the doorbell rang again. 

He sighed dramatically. "I should've hired a butler," he muttered and opened the door to greet the next group of guests. After some small talk and pointing out the bar yet again, he looked around, his eyes widening when he saw Greg approaching Harry and Louis. 

He hurried over to them. 

"…and then he just decided not to be Batman after all, can you believe it? And now I am here, without my partner, and I was frankly feeling a little alone until I saw the two of you. Can't believe I have two Batmen now." Greg grinned, then huffed at Nick when he arrived. "I'm not talking to you."

Nick groaned. "But _look at me_ , Greg," he said, wrapping an arm around him. "I'm totally redeeming myself from my bleached hair fiasco of yesteryear! A true friend would be happy for me!"

Greg huffed indignantly. "A true friend wouldn't have abandoned his Robin."

"Aww, but Greg," Harry said, petting his arm. "You can totally stay with us – we'll adopt you or something."

Greg sniffed theatrically. "Really?"

Louis nodded. "Sure, man. We accidentally ended up without a Robin, so we'll gladly take you as our sidekick."

He gave Nick a smirk, and Nick rolled his eyes. "Oh sure, take his side."

Harry looked like he was about to comfort Nick, but didn't get to defend himself because at that moment, the rest of the boyband showed up.

"Another Batman!" Greg exclaimed, looking pleased when Liam, and Zayn and Niall approached them. "Can't believe I've got three now!"

Liam, who was _also_ Batman, grinned. "Robin! Fancy seeing you here."

Harry wrapped an arm around Greg in a way that was almost possessive. "Hands off. He's ours. We're the real Batmen."

Louis nodded. "Yeah, piss off and find your own."

Liam raised a brow while Greg looked very pleased to have been claimed by not one but _two_ Batmen. "First of all – I can't believe you guys stole my costume idea. You _know_ how much I love Batman, yet you decided to do this?" He gave them a disapproving frown. "And I have no interest in your Robin anyway – no offense, Greg. I've got my own boy here."

Liam had his arm wrapped around Zayn, who didn't seem to have dressed up at all, which Nick noticed immediately. "This is a costume party! You didn't even bother to dress up! I'm very disappointed in you, Zayn Malik."

"Of course I'm dressed up," Zayn said, looking down at himself. "I'm Danny Zuko from Grease."

Nick narrowed his eyes, taking in the dark trousers and white t-shirt and leather jacket, and rolled his eyes. "You look like that every day."

Zayn shrugged. "Not my fault I'm that hot every day."

He smirked, then eyed Nick in return. "Not like you went out of your way with your outfit – what are you supposed to be?"

Nick was about to answer when Liam gasped. "Wow, mate, I love it! You look _just_ like Zayn."

Nick grinned, relieved that _finally_ , after much disappointment, someone had guessed his costume – and liked it. "Why thank you, Liam!"

Zayn, meanwhile, was spluttering. "What? He's supposed to be _me_? He looks nothing like me!"

"But he does," Liam said, nodding. "Look at the outfit and the streak and everything… he looks just like you. That's a really great costume, man."

Zayn narrowed his eyes. "A less good-looking version of me, maybe," he muttered, and Liam laughed. 

"Well, that goes without saying," he said, and the two of them looked at each other adoringly.

Nick chose to ignore the insult, and looked at the last person to arrive. "Niall."

He eyed him. "Wait, let me guess… Justin Bieber?"

Niall, who had dyed his hair dark for the occasion, nodded. "Yep. Do you like it?"

Nick tilted his head and smiled slowly. "I always fancy myself a little Bieber, yes. You look fabulous. If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go."

He waggled his brows, and Niall, after looking a little freaked out for a second, smirked. "Yeah baby, I can take you places you ain't never seen before."

Then he licked his lips and raised a brow, and Nick stood there, stunned. Was Niall Horan _flirting_ with him?

Three Batmen and their Robin, two Zayns (because Nick refused to believe that whole Danny Zuko nonsense) and a very seductive Justin Bieber.

This certainly promised to become a _very_ interesting night…


	2. Chapter 2

Two hours later, everyone was drunk. Some had left or disappeared temporarily to puke their guts out after drinking an unholy amount of Nick's cocktails, others were still around, dancing, talking, making out; enjoying themselves and Nick's fabulous Halloween party.

Liam was tipsy. And a tipsy Liam was one of Zayn's favourite things in the world. After a few glasses, he tended to become either very cuddly, or very sexy. Tonight, the latter was the case. He'd tugged Zayn into a dark corner of Nick's flat and had him pressed against the wall. He'd taken off his mask a long time ago but was still wearing that sexy Batman costume. Zayn wasn't sure what it _was_ about that outfit – maybe the fact that it made Liam look twice as broad and muscular as he really was or maybe it was the idea that he had his own personal superhero who was currently seducing him; either way, he was turned on. It didn't even matter that what Liam was whispering into his ear didn't make all that much sense; he just loved the sound of his boyfriend's voice in his ear and the feel of his body pressed against his own, keeping him pinned and making it impossible for him to get away.

Not that he wanted to. He was perfectly happy right here, trapped between Liam's body and the wall. 

"Zayynnn," Liam murmured into his ear, lips brushing the shell of it before travelling down his neck and sucking on his pulse point. "I wanna take you home and fuck you."

Zayn stifled a moan, his hips jerking forward of their own account, fingers tightening around Liam's biceps. "Do you?" he murmured, gasping when Liam nibbled on his earlobe the way he knew drove Zayn crazy. 

"Yeah," Liam murmured. "Let's go now, all right? I need you."

Zayn licked his lips. "Why don't you fuck me right here?"

He could hear Liam's sharp intake of breath and smirked, and knew that Liam was seriously considering it for a moment before he shook his head. "Nah. I'd rather have some privacy for this."

"For what?" Zayn murmured, sliding his fingers through Liam's short hair, sighing softly at the feel of the soft, fuzzy strands between his fingers. 

"You'll see," Liam murmured, and Zayn could feel him smiling against his skin. After a moment, Liam stepped back and took his hand. "Come on then."

His eyes were dark, the expression on his face definitely not innocent. He loved it when Liam got dominant and demanding like this; it made his knees weak.

Zayn found himself nodding helplessly as he followed Liam back to the main party area, where they ran into Nick, said goodbye, and then went outside to take a cab home. They kissed while they were waiting – but didn't have to be patient for long, as just a few minutes later, a taxi arrived. 

They got in, and Zayn let out a surprised gasp when Liam was half on top of him a moment later, kissing him hard. He kissed him back, risking a glance at the driver – but the bloke seemed to be used to this kind of behaviour since he kept his eyes on the road and ignored them. 

Zayn closed his eyes and deepened the kiss, cupped Liam's cheeks and slid a leg over him, moaning when Liam pulled him practically on top of him. 

"What are you doing?" he whispered, hissing when Liam started sucking on his neck again. "I thought you wanted privacy."

"This is privacy," Liam murmured. "He won't look."

He slid both hands down into Zayn's trousers, cupping his arse firmly, and Zayn moaned, leaning into the touch. "But…"

"No buts," Liam murmured and captured his lips in another kiss. Zayn moaned helplessly and gave in; he really didn't care if some driver got off on watching them; the things Liam was doing to him were too good for him to resist any longer. 

He slid his tongue into Liam's mouth, trying to touch him but it was impossible to get that stupid Batman costume off him. 

Liam caught his wrists with his hands and pushed them away, then slid down in his seat and reached down. "Watch," he said with a playful smirk, and Zayn let out an impatient huff when he leaned back and looked down at Liam's crotch. He raised a brow when Liam revealed the zipper hidden beneath some fabric and opened it. He slid a hand inside, then pulled out his cock and Zayn stared down at it, snorting. "Okay. That's handy."

Liam waggled his brows and grinned. "I know, right? Get your pants off."

Zayn hesitated again, glancing over his shoulder, but the driver was still ignoring them. Besides – they wouldn't be home for another fifteen minutes and Zayn frankly couldn't wait that long. 

Getting his trousers off wasn't as easy as it sounded, but after some flailing and squirming, Zayn managed to take them off and moved to straddle Liam again. He swallowed hard when Liam tugged off his gloves and slipped two fingers into his mouth, sucking on them and coating them with saliva. Zayn braced himself when he slid them between his arse cheeks and pushed past the first ring of muscles. 

The lack of lube wasn't ideal but the slight pain actually made this even hotter. He wasn't sure if he could take Liam's cock semi-dry, though, even though they _had_ had sex that afternoon, so maybe that would be enough. But that didn't even matter right now; Zayn was completely focused on the feel of Liam's fingers inside of him and managed to adjust after a moment. He moaned when Liam started thrusting his fingers back and forth and he pushed back against them, panting heavily.

"Liammm," he gasped, moving on Liam's fingers a little desperately until the other boy pulled them out. He replaced them with his own, finger-fucking himself slowly while he watched Liam slick himself with lube he seemed to have conjured out of nothing. "What the…"

Liam grinned. "Grimmy apparently expected everyone to fuck at his place; he literally had a little basket with small packs of lube in the bathroom. I'll have to thank him later. But now… come here."

Zayn slid his fingers out and swallowed hard when Liam gripped his hips firmly, pulling him close. He reached down and wrapped a hand around Liam's cock, positioning himself above it and wiggling down on it, moaning when he was stretched and Liam was all the way inside – or as much as his blasted costume allowed. 

Zayn closed his eyes and leaned forward against him, breathing into his neck when he started moving, running his fingers over the hard fabric of Liam's costume. It was kind of exciting to pretend he was _actually_ shagging a superhero right now. 

Liam's fingers dug into his ass cheeks and Zayn whimpered when Liam started guiding him up and down on his cock, his hips thrusting up whenever he tugged Zayn down. 

"Oh god," he hissed, his moan muffled when Liam pulled him into another rough kiss, teeth clashing as they moved together, fast and desperate. 

"So sexy," Liam murmured against his collarbone after he'd broken the kiss, tracing it with his tongue. He closed his fingers around Zayn's erection as he kept slamming into him over and over again. 

The tightening of Liam's hand around his cock combined with the continuous pressure against his prostate sent Zayn over the edge just a little while later and he gasped when he leaned back and came all over Liam's costume. Liam was staring up at him heatedly, fingers leaving marks on Zayn's hips as he kept slamming into him. His eyes rolled into the back of his head when his hips suddenly stilled and he came as well, a low moan on his lips. 

Zayn was panting, staring down at him intently when the cab came to a stop, and a glance outside told him they were there. The driver mentioned the price in a monotonous voice, clearly completely unbothered by what had just gone on in the back of his car. 

Zayn had a feeling that if two guys were fucking in the back of _his_ car, he wouldn't be quite so unfazed. 

Liam paid and Zayn pulled his trousers back on, stumbling out of the cab after Liam. The driver gave them a _look_ when they were out, then drove off without another word. 

Zayn felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment, while Liam only laughed. Zayn looked at him adoringly, a smile tugging on the corners of his mouth. 

He really _did_ like Liam when he was drunk.

\+ + + + +

Meanwhile, the two _real_ Batmen, as they called themselves, had kidnapped Robin and taken him to Nick's guest room. Greg was quite flustered when two pairs of lips attacked his neck and two strong bodies kept him pinned against the wall. He wasn't sure when they'd gone from innocently talking about his radio show to… well, _this_. But he didn't mind. He'd have to be stupid to mind. 

"Mmmh, Greg," Harry purred into his ear while Louis was running a small hand down his chest and stomach to cup the bulge between his legs. He had _so_ not expected any of this, but had to admit that this was a rather positive outcome of the evening, if he was honest with himself; much better than he'd expected. 

"I want to suck you off," Harry murmured into his ear, nipping on his earlobe. "You'll let me, right?"

"I–" Greg's breath hitched and he hesitated; then licked his lips and forced himself to open his eyes, glancing over at Louis. "If your boyfriend doesn't mind…"

Louis gave him a smile. "I'm right here, aren't I? It's not like you're doing this on your own; I'm a part of this too. Besides… everyone should get a taste of Robin at least once, right?"

He winked, then leaned in to kiss Greg. Greg's eyebrows shot up and he used one hand to wrap around Louis's waist, pulling him closer. He had to tilt his head a little because Louis was considerably shorter than him, but somehow, they managed. 

Meanwhile, he could feel Harry's hands all over his body and swallowed hard when he felt him tug his green hot pants down, then flushed in embarrassment when he heard Harry's giggle. 

"Louis, look. He's wearing a thong."

Louis broke the kiss instantly and looked down curiously, laughing softly. "Nice." He met Nick's eyes and smiled, then leaned in for another kiss. "Very nice. Sexy…" Greg's cheek were still red but he relaxed; shivered at the intensity in Louis' eyes and moaned into the kiss when he felt Harry's warm breath ghost across the head of his cock. He swallowed hard when his length was engulfed in the amazing wet heat of Harry's mouth.

"Ohhhh," he moaned, breaking Louis' kiss to watch Harry suck him into his mouth. He whimpered when Harry pinned his hips to the door with his hands and swallowed all of him. 

"He's amazing, isn't he?" Louis murmured into his ear, breath hot on his neck. 

"Yes," Greg breathed, eyes fluttering closed when Harry started sucking, head bobbing back and forth. Greg kept his eyes closed, making a low sound in his throat when Louis' lips found his again, kissing him back slowly, trying to focus on both sensations at once. 

He knew he wouldn't last; he was half-drunk, and Harry _was_ good. Greg had never experienced a more eager mouth and couldn't help thrusting forward a little, which Harry seemed to encourage, if the appreciative moan he let out was anything to go by. 

Louis was kissing him hard, his erection digging into his thigh as he rubbed against him. Greg would've offered to take care of that for him, but he could barely think straight, let alone find the necessary strength to free Louis' cock from what seemed to be a very complex costume. But Louis didn't seem to mind, so… Good. One less thing to worry about. 

He broke the kiss and stared down at Harry when he could feel the beginnings of his orgasm running through him, and let out a most embarrassing whimper when he came down Harry's throat. He watched in fascination when Harry swallowed and finally released his cock, looking up at him with a cheeky grin. By his side, Louis gave a weak thrust against his thigh and let out a raspy little moan when he came as well.

Greg was panting heavily, and stared into Harry's deep green eyes when the younger boy rose to his feet and leaned in to kiss him. The kiss was warm and wet; Greg could taste himself on Harry's tongue and returned the kiss as much as he could, almost biting Harry's tongue in surprise when he felt warm come splash against his thigh. 

Harry stepped back a moment later, breathing heavily and tilting his head when he watched his own come trickle down Greg's bare thigh. Louis was looking at it too, and then got down on his knees and licked it up, making Greg's eyes widen a little and his cock give a weak twitch. 

"That was fun," Harry murmured, nestling into his side and smiling against his neck. 

Greg licked his dry lips and nodded weakly, closing his eyes when he leaned back and tried to catch his breath.

"We should do this again sometime," he heard Louis say, and when he opened his eyes, he saw that Louis and Harry were fully dressed and about to leave. He wanted to stop them, but before he could even find his voice, they were gone. Huh.

Greg managed to make his way over to the bed and flopped down on it, taking a deep, shaky breath. His body was still trembling with the force of his orgasm and he actually felt a little… well, _used_. 

But as he lay there, replaying the events of the night, he decided that he really didn't care and _definitely_ wouldn't mind if they took advantage of him again. This was the best Halloween ever, and dressing up as Robin had turned out to be the right decision after all.

\+ + + + +

"I quite like the dark hair on you," Nick stated as he flopped down next to Niall and reached over to run a hand through the younger boy's hair. "It brings out your eyes."

Niall raised a brow and eyed him. "I quite like the blond streak on _you_ ," he said in return, a lazy smirk on his lips. "Can't believe you dressed up as Zayn. Did you see his face? I'll never stop teasing him about this."

Nick grinned. "Good. Don't let him live this down."

"I won't," Niall promised, finishing his drink. He wasn't sure how many he'd had; he'd lost count at some point. It didn't matter anyway. 

He was about to go get another one when he noticed that Nick had moved closer and was now staring at him intently. 

Niall frowned. "Do I have something on my face?"

Nick ignored the question and instead said, very seriously, "I'll be your soldier, fighting every second of the day for your dreams, boy."

Niall stared at him, and it took a moment for him to realize that Grimmy was quoting Bieber songs again. He snorted and grabbed Nick's drink, taking a sip and raising a brow. "You're quite drunk, aren't you?"

Nick gave him a wide grin, waggling his brows. "Oh baby, baby, baby, oohh baby, baby, babyyyy..."

Now he was _singing_ and Niall couldn't let that happen because people were beginning to stare and honestly, his ears couldn't take it. So he shut Nick up the only way he could come up with at this point – by leaning in and silencing him with a kiss. 

A surprised moan escaped Nick and he seemed stunned for a moment, and just when Niall wanted to draw back and laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation, Nick cupped his cheeks and kissed him hard. 

Niall's eyes widened and now _he_ was the one who was stunned. But he was also drunk and horny and Nick was a surprisingly good kisser, so after only a few seconds, he gave in and returned the kiss. It lasted for several long minutes, and Niall was breathless when he drew back. 

Nick was smirking. "And I'm in pieces baby, fix me," he purred, back to Bieber. Niall sighed heavily, and Nick laughed. "You're quite the flirt, Horan. Didn't know you had it in you. Taking advantage of me like this?"

Niall snorted. "Please. You're not that drunk. I'm hardly taking advantage."

Nick grinned. "So I'm right? You _are_ trying to get into my pants?"

"You wish," Niall laughed, reaching for Nick's drink and draining the glass. 

When he looked back at Nick, the latter was looking at him with a small smirk. "I do, actually."

"What?" Niall looked at him with a frown, trying to figure out if Nick was serious or not. He looked serious, but…

He nibbled his lip when Nick leaned in again and licked his cheek. "What say you, Horan? I wanna give you a little taste of the sugar below my waist, so let's go."

Niall blinked at that statement, then realized that Nick had apparently now switched from Justin Bieber lyrics to a Christina Aguilera ones. He shook his head, rolling his eyes at him, then took a moment to consider Grimmy's offer. It wasn't as if he was getting lucky somewhere else tonight – Nick was his only offer so far, and he doubted that he'd get any others, considering pretty much everyone was too drunk for sex at this point. Besides, it wasn't as if Nick was unattractive, so…

"All right then," Niall said finally, drawing back to look at him. "I'm in."

Nick gave him a slow smirk and got to his feet unsteadily, grabbing Niall's hand. Niall let him tug him up and followed him, blinking when Nick started kissing him on their way to what Niall assumed was his bedroom. After a moment, Nick drew back and pushed the door open, only to find that the bedroom wasn't empty. 

"Really? This is _my_ bloody bedroom."

Niall peered over his shoulder and snorted; the couple on the bed was naked and didn't look like they were going to be done anytime soon. He grazed his teeth over Nick's neck, sucking on it lightly. "There's always the bathroom," he suggested. Nick seemed to hesitate for a moment but then nodded and closed the door, grabbing Niall's wrist and tugging him to the next door. 

The bathroom was unoccupied and Niall felt himself yanked into the room and pushed against the nearest wall. A moment later, Nick was pressed against him, kissing him hard, long fingers travelling down his body. He grabbed Niall's wrists with one large hand and pinned them to the wall while he kissed Niall's neck, his free hand travelling down his side. 

Niall didn't like this, though – he liked to be in control. And since Nick didn't seem too picky, he managed to free his hands and reversed their positions, pressing Nick against the wall instead. He kissed him again, slipping a hand between Nick's legs and massaging his erection firmly, eliciting a breathy moan from Nick. 

"Wow, you Irish blokes get straight to the point, don't you?" Nick murmured, arching forward into the touch and sliding his own hands down to cup Niall's arse firmly. "I slept with an Irishman once," Nick added contemplatively. "He was rather forward too; kept wanting to–"

"Shut up," Niall growled, covering Nick's mouth with his own as he kissed him again. They could chat about this later – but not right now. Right now, he wanted Nick to let his actions speak instead, and was relieved when Nick took the hint and started unbuttoning his trousers. 

Niall moaned when he felt a warm hand wrap around his dick and thrust up into it while he wrapped his own around Nick's erection. He started stroking him roughly, mirroring the other man's moves on his cock. He thrust into his fist, moans muffled by Nick's mouth as he kissed him hard; he was really getting into this. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or if Nick was just that good; and it didn't matter – this felt amazing and Niall wanted more of it.

He buried his face in Nick's neck, gasping into his ear when Nick kept stroking him firmly, hand tightening around his cock a bit and giving it a little twist at the end of each pull that made Niall's eyes roll into the back of his head. 

He bit his lip and thrust forward into Nick's hand, all the while trying not to forget to move his own hand in tandem with Nick's. 

"I'm gonna come," he murmured after a moment and Nick nodded silently, jerking him faster, the only sound in the room their combined panting and soft moans. Niall was the first one to come, pushing forward into Nick's hand and gasping when he came all over it while Nick needed a moment longer before he let go and spurted his release over Niall's fingers. 

Nick collapsed against him, breathing heavily against his neck, and Niall took a deep breath. "Fuck. I needed that."

"You're welcome," Nick said with a smug smirk. Niall rolled his eyes but couldn't wipe the grin off his face; this _had_ been surprisingly good, and much better than touching himself on his own later. 

A few lazy kisses later, Nick let go of his cock and pushed himself up, reaching for some toilet paper to wipe himself off. "Well… I'd call that a very successful night."

Niall smiled to himself as he wiped himself clean as well, tugging his pants back up and pushing his sweaty hair off his forehead. He raised a brow and met Nick's eyes. "How so?"

Nick buttoned up and leaned back, a slow grin spreading on his lips.

"Well… I _did_ get to wank Justin Bieber tonight…"


End file.
